Maiden Of Kai
by PiyokochandeArimasu
Summary: Cerita tentang female yuki x masamune dan female sasuke suzuke x kojuuro, apa yang terjadi jika yuki yukimura menikah dengan masamune ? dan whar the hell is happen jika saat pernikahan nya komplotan oda bersiap untuk menculik yuki? baca aja dehhh -o-
1. Chapter 1

_**HALOOO XD Reisha hime sama disini dalam rangka memperingati ulang tahun shingen saya akan membuat fanfict tentang karakter di takeda clan :3 tahu kan charanya siapa aja? Yup XD betul sekali ada yukimura , sasuke dll dah XD (lupa . . . {di tendang sama sasuke}) nah . . . di cerita saya kali ini akan menampilkan female YUKIMURA YAY XD yang akhirnya saya ubah namanya jadi yuki aja :3 dan pasanganya . . . . . . . . . Masamune wkwkwkwkw *ditimpukin lagi sama masamune and yukimura pakai barang rongsokan* udah udah SAKIT TAHU!!!! And anyway ini themanya romance and general mungkin ya ^^ tapi kita lihat saja perkembangan ceritanya sebenarnya saya belum pernah nyobain genre yang beginian tapi tak apalah XD .**_

_**Oh ya disini sasuke akan menjadi wanita bernama suzuke yang nantinya gak akan manggil danna tapi nona**_

_**P.S.I: sengoku Basara milik capcom neeeeeeeeee ^^ kalau milik aku pasti oichi udah aku pasangin sama orang lain dan nasibnya gak bakal sial mulu XD**_

**CHAPTER ONE : ksatria wanita dari Kai . . . **

Pagi yang sangat cerah di KAI …… sinar matahari yang hangat …… udara yang segar . . . . burung-burung yang berkicauan . . . . . tapi semua burung jadi kaget dan langsung mati seketika bahkan matahari yang hangat tiba-tiba menjadi lebih panas dari biasanya saat seseorang berteriak-teriak seperti biasa …..

"NONA!!!!!!! BANGUN INI SUDAH PAGI !!!! KALAU TIDAK OYAKATA SAMA BISA – BISA NGOMEL LAGI KAYAK KERETA API!!!!! CEPETAN BANGUN!!!" l

alu bangunlah si putri tidur berambut coklat panjang

"ahhhhhhhhh …… ohayoo suzuke . . . " dia menyapa suzuke dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan tatapan malasnya

"NONA . . . . . . . . . . . BUKAN SAATNYA UNTUK BILANG YANG TIDAK TIDAK!!!" ucapnya marah sambil menendang yuki dan hamper membuat yuki dapat melihat satelit NASA di awan sana .

"ARGHHHHHH" Brug dia terjatuh

"sudah berapa kali saya bilang . . . . NONA HARUS BANGUN JAM 6 PAGI!!!! BISA-BISA ANDA DIOMELI LAGI OLEH OYAKATA SAMA KAN?!!!!!" bentaknya marah dengan pose devilnya

"Maaf … habis kemarin aku keasyikan nonton drama Toshiie dan Matsu….. jadinya bangunya telat deh . ." jawabnya lemas dengan puppy eyes nya

Suzuke pun menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu "baiklah-baiklah nah sekarang nona harus mandi!!!! Dan segera pergi ke ruang Oyakata sama . . . . ada sesuatu yang ingin oyakata sama sampaikan ….. dan ini tentang penyerangan kita ke klan uesugi di echigo "

" ummm " dia menganguk dan lari secepat mungkin untuk segera mandi

1 hour later . . . . .

"nih anak dari tadi kemana aja sih . . . suzuke kamu yakin tadi kamu bangunin die ?"

"yakin banget oyakata sama !!!!! abis dia juga langsung pergi ke pemandian terdekat kok . . . tapi lamanya minta ampun ya….? Jangan-jangan die nyasar lagi …. Waduh . . . . gawat . . ."

Tiba-tiba saat yuki sedang dikhawatirkan oleh semua orang. Terdengar suara kaki yang berlari-lari menuju ruangan dimana shingen dan suzuke berada ia pun juga mendobrak pintu nya sampai rusak

"O-Y-A-K-A-T-A S-A-M-A!!!!!!!!!" jeritnya membuat penjaga pintu ruangan tu pingsan seketika

"oi nona anda dari mana saja??!!! " Tanya sasuke dengan emosi yang tidak labil

"oh maaf tadi ada penjual dango jadi saya nongkrong dulu disana eh jadinya saya lupa kalau ada rapat hari ini heheheheh" tiba-tiba tawa yuki terhenti saat merasakan aura pembunuh dibelakangnya dan ya . . . .. . devil shingen mode on

"YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG JANGAN TELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !!!!! " Sambil meninju pipi yuki dengan tanganya

"MAAAAAF !!!!" Balasnya sambil menonjok dibagian pipi shingen dengan keras

"YUKKIIIIIII!!!!" Teriaknya lagi sambil memukul yuki

"OYAKATA SAMA !!!!!!" teiaknya juga memukul shingen

Tibk-tiba suzuke melerai dan meghentikan tingkah bodoh kedua spesies itu

"sudah!!! Cukup hentikan kita disini buat diskusi bukan bikin gaduhhh okay?"

Mereka pun berhenti lalu diskusi pun dimulai

"jadi oyakata sama apa yang harus aku lakukan sampai anda memanggil saya kesini?" Tanya yuki penasaran

"begini. . . . . . pergilah ke Oshu dan berikan surat ini pada anak bernama masamune date ….. "

"hanya itu?" tanyanya heran padahal jika hanya surat pasukan atau tentara biasa pun bisa mengirimkanya

"ya dan suzuke !"

"ya Oyakata sama?"

"pergilah bersama yuki ke Oshu dan berikan penjelasan jika masamune bertanya pada mu tentang surat itu"

"tapi saya tidak tahu apapun tentang surat itu " sanggah sasuke"

" nanti juga kalian akan tahu …… dan jangan buka surat itu sebelum kalian sampai ke Oshu dan memberikanya pada masamune "

"umm baiklah" jawab yuki kebingungan

"nah kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Oyakata sama"

"ya hati-hati dijalan "

Saat mereka telah keluar dari ruangan tersebut shingen pun berjalan menuju halaman kastilnya dan mengatakan sesuatu " yuki . . . . . aku harap kau mengerti . . . . . suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti kenapa aku melakukan hal ini dan sering melatihmu ….. ya suatu saat ….. pasti kau akan mengerti . . . "


	2. Chapter 2 XD

Author note : _Yay !!!! akhirnya chapter two juga (-o-) duh duh benar benar author yang tidak bertanggung jawab saya ini wkwkwkwkwkw. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas keterlambatannya maaf jika chapter 2 ini banyak sekali hal-hal yang lebaynya (abis otak saya lagi gak ada ideeeee huweeeeee T_T). dan oh ya saya baru ingat dikarenakan sasuke disini jadi cewek (suzuke) maka saya akan memasangkanya bersama kojuuro wkwkwkwkwk (ditendang sama kojurou ke satelit palapa)_

_And thanks for the reviews XD oh ya sengoku basara itu bukan punyakuuuuuuu------_

Chapter 2 : pertemuan sesama mahluk autis (eh salah) pertemuan kedua samurai dan perjanjian Part 0ne!! ^o^

Flash back : _Saat mereka telah keluar dari ruangan tersebut shingen pun berjalan menuju halaman kastilnya dan mengatakan sesuatu " yuki . . . . . aku harap kau mengerti . . . . . suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti kenapa aku melakukan hal ini dan sering melatihmu ….. ya suatu saat ….. pasti kau akan mengerti . . . "_

Hari itu pun Suzuke dan Yuki pergi ke oshu ,saat dalam perjalanan seperti biasa Yuki selalu membuat masalah (-_-) seperti ketiduran lah,setiap ada toko dango berhenti mulu,hilang tiba-tiba (kok bisa?saya juga tidak tahu mari kita tanyakan pada inul yang bergoyang eh maksud saya rumput yang bergoyang) dan lain-lain.

Akhirnya setelah cobaan berat yang dihadapi Suzuke selama perjalanan menjaga yuki pun berakhir , karena………mereka tiba di Oshu YAY…..(author jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri).

"a…ak..akhirnya kita sampai juga……." Kata Suzuke dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah

"yup akhirnya kita sampai juga " kata Yuki dengan nada yang ceria

Suzuke pun segera memberhentikan kudanya dan langsung membalikan badan , melihat Yuki dengan matanya yang sekarang sudah menjadi target pembunuhanya (-_____-) dan mengeluarkan aura pembunuh pada Yuki , sehingga Yuki takut dan mundur 5 km jauhnya dari suzuke (kejauhan !!!) tapi saying suzuke terlanjur menangkap yuki dengan tali ala film-film koboy (apa yambungnya ama samurai??)

"AHHHHHH!!!!"Jerit Yuki ketakutan melihat Suzuke

"nona……apa anda tahu…..ini semua karena nona…..setiap ada toko dango nona selalu berhenti …..dan selalu hilang …….KENAPA NONA SELALU TIDAK MENGERTI SITUASI YANG KIT A HADAPI SIH?!!!!!"ucapnya marah sambil mengejar-ngejar Yuki yang lari-lari kesana-kemari dari tendangan Suzuke yang super dasyat (XD) "NONA?!!!!!!!!!!! NONA MAU KEMANA?!!!!" teriak suzuke mengejar Yuki dengan Kunai ditanganya….(walah-walah mau dibunuh nih??)" "OGAH AH!!!! MANA MUNGKIN AKU BERHENTI SAAT ORANG DIBELAKANG AKUUDAH SIAP-SIAP MAU BIKIN AKU JADI SATE MADURA?!!!!!!" (promosi-promosi) teriak Yuki sambil lari-lari GJ.

Ketika Yuki dan Suzuke main setan-setanan dioshu eh maksud saya saling mengejar , tiba-tiba Yuki menabrak seseorang laki-laki dengan baju biru, dengan 6 pedang yang iya bawa , mata yang tertutup sebelah dan symbol half moon di helmnya….(ahhhh helmmm atau apa ya ….bingung saya) yang membuat baju laki-laki itu kotor dengan cap sepatu yuki (XD)

"oi oi oi what the hell !!!! siapa kamu?!!! berani-beraninya kamu nabrak gue!!!" kata si cowok sambil marah-marah

"oopsssssss…..gawat nih….umm..errr maafkan saya tuan…gara-gara saya baju anda jadi kotor"sahut yuki sambil membungkukan badanya meminta maaf kepada laki-laki itu.

???????? **MiND anD tHiNgKinG**

_Nih cewek sialan juga udah gue kena hukuman dari si kojuuro disuruh beli sayuran,sekarang kena tabrak cewek yang bikin baju kesayangan gue kotor!!! __**Pikirnya sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam **__ah udahlah lagian kasihan juga nih anak kalau gue mamfaatin atau gue mara-marahin gak ada guna juga….eh but waitttt!!!!!!__**dia bilang dalam hatinya dengan bohlam di atas kepalanya yang menyala tiba-tiba **__dia kan bisa bantuin gue beli sayuran!!!! Gue kan gak tahu bayem itu yang kayak gimana,paprika itu yang kayak gimana…kan cewek serba tahu bukan?? Huwaaahahahahahahahaha ada gunanya juga…_

Ia pun segera berbalik dan tersenyum kepada Yuki dengan evil smilenya

"ahem-ahem….begini karena loe udah ngotorin baju gue,loe harus ganti rugi!!!"bentak laki-laki itu

"EHHHH?!!! Tapi…tapi uang saya habis……"kata Yuki lesu

"Kalau gitu temenin Gue belanja sayuran sekarang!!!" kata laki-laki itu sambil malu-malu dan dengan muka merahnya

1…2…3

"EHHHHH!!!!!!"

"kenapa???"

"ehh uhhh nggak….baiklah" kata yuki tersenyum kembali

_**Yuki mINd AnD ThINgKiNg**_

_HUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA NIH COWOK ATAU CEWEK SIH WKWKWKWKW?!!!!! BE-BELANJA SAYURAN?!!!! HUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA_

Dalam perjalanan menuju pasar laki-laki itu pun mulai mecairkan suasana yang berat itu dengan memulai pembicaraan

"ummm ngomong-ngomong nama loe sapa??"Tanya laki-laki itu agak kasar

"nama saya Yuki , kalau anda sendiri?" tanyanya bersemangat

"uhhhh gue Masamune yoroshiku " balasnya sambil tersenyum

"EHHHHH MASAMUNE ?!!!! KAMU MASAMUNE DATE" jawab yuki kaget , membuat atmosphere di sekitar mereka semakin berat, lalu sementara itu…….

"NONA YUKI!!!!!"teriak suzuke yang kehilangan keberadaan majikanya sambil teriak-teriak

"walahhhh bisa gawat kalau begini misi kita ke kediaman Date bisa-bisa gagal….lagian kemana lagi tuh anak?!!!!!!" bentak suzuke.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundak suzuke,suzuke pun segera berbalik dan memeluk orang itu , ia kira dia itu Yuki,tanpa ia sadari ternyata orang itu adalah…..

"nona Suzuke…bisakah anda melepaskan saya???"Tanya laki-laki yang ia peluk

"ehhh??? Lho kok nona Yuki suaranya jadi kayak cowok ya??" ia pun segera mengalihkan pandanganya pada orang yang ia peluk dan 1…2…3…..

"TUAN KATAKURA?!!!!!!!!!" ia menjerit sambil melepaskan pelukanya….

Bersambung di part two okay????? ^o^ lagi gak ada ideeeee huweeee T_T


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

_AUTHOR NOTE : JIAHAHAHA MAAF TELAT NGEUPDATE . saya sibuk dengan ulangan akhir-akhir ini saya harap lanjutan nya ini bisa memuaskan kalian (blom tamat yooo`----)_

_Thanks or the reviewers xDDD berkat kalian saya jadi semangat_

_Oh ya yang paling penting…..SENGOKU BASARA DARI DULU SAMPE SEKARANG BUKAN PUNYA SAIAH!!! Kalau punya saiah hancurlah dunia xDD JK JK_

Chapter 2 : pertemuan sesama mahluk autis (eh salah) pertemuan kedua samurai dan perjanjian Part 2 o

Flash back : Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundak suzuke,suzuke pun segera berbalik dan memeluk orang itu , ia kira dia itu Yuki,tanpa ia sadari ternyata orang itu adalah…..

"nona Suzuke…bisakah anda melepaskan saya???"Tanya laki-laki yang ia peluk

"ehhh??? Lho kok nona Yuki suaranya jadi kayak cowok ya??" ia pun segera mengalihkan pandanganya pada orang yang ia peluk dan 1…2…3…..

"TUAN KATAKURA?!!!!!!!!!" ia menjerit sambil melepaskan pelukanya…

Now:

"A…A…..tuan katakura..!!! saya….saya minta maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya aduhhh kira saya tadi nona yuki (XD)" kata suzuke sambil nunduk nunduk minta maaf gaya orang jepun

"ah tak apa….tapi tadi anda bilang nona Yuki ? memang nona Yuki kemana?" Tanya kojyurou heran

"begini tuan katakura..sebenernya…."

Lalu suzuke pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal…dari a sampai z dia ceritakan…kojuurou hanya bisa terdiam mendengar cerita tentang sikap yuki yang benar-benar kekanakan

2 jam berlalu//////

"jadi begitu lah ceritanya tuan.."

"OoO…"….hilang kata-kata

"Tuan Katakura??"

"….Eh um..ya?"

"ada apa??"

"….tuan Masamune juga…hilang.." kata kojuurou dengan muka yang memelas dan benar-benar terlihat sangat lelah..

1..2…3…"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!"

Disisi lain dari dunia belahan utara (dunia dimana kojuurou dan suzuke berada) yuki dan masamune malah enak-enakan makan dango di warung kopi . - - '' (yuki yuki….macam mana kau ini DX)

"nyam nyam nyam" sibuk yuki makan dango

"oi oi jawab dulu dong pertanyaan gue… !!! tadi loe bilang kalau rasa lapar loe dah habis ntar loe mau bilang masalah urusan kakek tua shingen nyuruh loe kemari!!" bentak masamune bosan melihat tingkah yuki (sabar bang DX)

"sabar napa?!!!! Abis udah 4 jam aku nyari-nyari suzuke…." Kata yuki yang tiba-tiba down..

"siapa itu suzuke?" Tanya masamune kedip kedip mata gak karuan

"itu ninja yang selalu kemana-mana menemani ku di perjalanan.." kata yuki terdiam…

"Oh ! gitu toh… "

MinD anD THiNkIng Of mAsaMuNE

_WALAHHHH WADUHH GIMANA NIHHH?!! WHATEPA BANGET SUASANA NYA FROZE ABIS …. Duh gue harus gimana ya?........ _

Tiba-tiba di kepalanya muncul lampu bohlam shinyoku yang sinarnya bahkan keliatan sampe jembatan amper(jiaaahh promosi lagi xD)

"AHA!!" Sahut masamune jingkrak-jingkrak di barengi Author yang sama-sama jingkrak-jingkrak..

Ia pun mendekati yuki yang down lalu menggendong nya

"walahhhh Tuan Masamune mau dibawa kemana saya? DX" Tanya yuki cemas plus takut lihat muka masamune yang seram

"ke kediamanku tentunya, tenang saja gw bakal suruh prajurit gue buat nyari ntu ninja..gampang kan?"

"tapi gak perlu di gendong kayak yang mau lomba 17 agustusan napa?!!!" bentak yuki

"yaudah gue turunin…sekarang kita ke kediaman gue ok?" Tanya masamune dengan senyum nya yang licik itu (author di tending oleh masmun )

"ok…"

Sementara itu…

_**Kediaman Date , oshu **_

"tenanglah nona suzuke ..saya yakin pasti prajurit kami akan menemukan nona yuki.." kata kojuurou menenangkan hati suzuke

"ta…ta..pi…tapi ..nona yuki…. Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ..maafkan saya nona yuki!! Saya sering marah-marah sama nona…. Jadinya nona kabur….oh tuhan pertemukan lah kembali saya dengan nona yuki..kalau nona yuki kembali ..saya janji akan berikan apapun yang nona yuki mau…. Huweeeeeeeeee"

Saat suzuke sedang nangis GJ GJ an ditemani kojuurou yang terbawa suasana tiba-tiba yuki muncul , memeluk Suzuke dan berkata " Kalau gitu aku minta dango yang banget yo?" Tanya yuki simple dengan senyum nya yang ceria.

….

….

…

"NONA YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! ANDA KEMANA SAJAAAAAAAA?!!!!! KALAU KABUR LIHAT SITUASI DONK AH?!!! SAYA CAPE TAHUUU!!" Bentak suzuke marah marah..

"maaf maaf maaf gusti doro " sahut yuki sambil bertekuk lutut minta maaf kepada suzuke

"fiuh….ya sudahlah apa boleh buat !! ngomong-ngomong kenapa nona Yuki bisa ada disini.?"

"tuan preman eh maksud saya bang masamune tadi nganterin saya kesini" jawab yuki dengan innocent face nya

"EHHH TUAN MASAMUNEEE?!!" Sahut kojuurou bahagia

"iye emang kenape?" kata masamune yang datang tiba-tiba entah dari mana pulangnya juga gak diantar (XD)

"ahhh tuan masamune syukurlah anda masih hidup..!!" kata kojuurou berlinang air mata

"loe kira gue udah mateeeeeee nape?!!!" bentak masamune

"enggak maaf maaf"

"gak ape ape, yang jelas sekarang gue denger dari bocah tengil ini kalian disuruh ngirim surat ya sama si kakek tua?" Tanya masamune yang tiba-tiba ekspresinya jadi serius

"iya ini surat nya" kata sasuke sambil menyerahkan surat itu kepada kojuurou

"baca kojuurou"

"baik tuan…umm kepada Yang terhormat daimyo Oshu , Masamune Date, aku Shingen Takeda Daimyo dari kai waktu dulu bersama kakek mu pernah melakukan suatu taruhan , aku pernah bertaruh dengan nya jika cucu ku laki-laki maka cucu kakek mu yaitu kamu sendiri akan membantu cucu ku untuk membangun klan nya tetapi jika cucu ku wanita maka dia akan menikah dengan mu. Dan ternyata cucu ku adalah wanita yaitu Yuki , kakek mu berpesan jika kalian sudah berumur 17 tahun aku harus menikah kan kalian berdua . ini adalah pesan dari kakek mu ..jadi kuharap kau mengerti , Shingen Takeda."

"……" masamune terdiam.

"…."suzuke terdiam dengan wajah shock yang menyeramkan…

"….." Kojuurou menjatuhkan surat dan terdiam dengan muka froze nya

"…..na..nani kore?!!" yuki yang shock….

1…

2..

3…

"WHATTEPAAAAA?!!!!" mereka berteriak bersama-sama

Bersambung di chapter 3 ^o^


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author note : gyahahahahaha akhirnya oh akhirnya xD xD third chapter jg wkwkwkwkw moga2 berjalan dengan sesuai selera pembaca ^o^ oh ya keiji maeda akan muncul di chapter 4 lebih tepatnya saya sekarang konsen dulu di ceremony pernikahan----**_

_**WARNING : SENGOKU BASARA BUKAN PUNYA SAYA!!!**_

_**Thanks for hatsune miku buat support nya xDDD**_

_**Chapter 3 : upacara pernikahan yang di paksakan^o^**_

**Flash back : "baik tuan…umm kepada Yang terhormat daimyo Oshu , Masamune Date, aku Shingen Takeda Daimyo dari kai waktu dulu bersama kakek mu pernah melakukan suatu taruhan , aku pernah bertaruh dengan nya jika cucu ku laki-laki maka cucu kakek mu yaitu kamu sendiri akan membantu cucu ku untuk membangun klan nya tetapi jika cucu ku wanita maka dia akan menikah dengan mu. Dan ternyata cucu ku adalah wanita yaitu Yuki , kakek mu berpesan jika kalian sudah berumur 17 tahun aku harus menikah kan kalian berdua . ini adalah pesan dari kakek mu ..jadi kuharap kau mengerti , Shingen Takeda."**

**1…2…3… "WHATTEPAAAAA?!!!!" mereka berteriak bersama-sama**

**1 minggu kemudian….**

**Seorang wanita duduk dididepan kaca , rambut coklatnya terurai dengan hiasan di kepalanya , baju kimono berwarna biru muda dengan corak sakura berwarna pink dan putih menghiasi bajunya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik . Wanita itu hanya terdiam , dan terdiam…… wajahnya serasa mengatakan bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang paling tersial dalam hidupnya**

MinD anD tHinKiNg ????

…..aku kira aku akan menikah saat aku sudah menjadi seorang pendekar yang dapat membanggakan KAI….

Aku kira hal ini tidak akan terjadi……..

Tapi ……KENAPA OYAKATA SAMA TEGA BANGET SIHH SAMA AKUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(perasaan Yuki Takeda ……..26 desember ………. Rasanya di-a-bai-kan..) T^T

"nona yuki!! Nona yuki!! " suzuke memanggil yuki sambil memakai kimono berwarna kuning cerah dan rambut nya yang di ikat seperti ibu-ibu yang mau pergi keondangan

"odo opo …T^T" jawab yuki sedih dan hanya menundukan kepalanya

"waduhhhh cantik nian sekali nona Yuki hari ini xDDDD…." Pujinya sambil jingkrak-jingkrak

"…oh…." Yuki terdiam Cuma menjawab kata oh saja

"lha nona yuki?? Kenapa anda sakit ?" Tanya suzuke khawatir

"oh tak apa …. Hanya aku mau cari udara bentar dulu ..boleh gak?" Tanya yuki memelas

"…..yah…apa boleh buat…boleh deh..tapi jangan jauh-jauh dari tempat pesta pernikahan ya nona?"

"okay….." jawabnya simple tapi sebenarnya niat untuk kabur (Dx)

Yuki pun berlari-lari menuju tempat keluar dari kediaman oshu , dengan kimono nya yang jelas-jelas panjang membuatnya susah untuk berlari….1…2…3 *brug* yuki pun terjatuh …

"Adudududududuh!!!! Sial…..kakiku keseleo…."sahut yuki terdiam "mana musim salju lagi…sial sial sial sial !!" (yuki ngedumel gak jelas…. )

Disisi lain…..

Seorang laki-laki memakai memakai kimono berwarna biru muda (entah kimono tau apalah buat cowok itu- -'')sedang bercakap-cakap dengan para tamu langsung kaget melihat sosok wanita berambut coklat yang ia kenal hanya duduk terdiam di halaman rumahnya , salju yang turun membuatnya khawatir akan keadaan wanita itu

"Tuan masamune !!! tuan masamu-"

MiND anD tHiNkInG –masamune

_Ngapain si cewek tengil diem di tengah halaman rumah gue gitu??? Gak ada kerjaan banget sih, mana sekarang musim salju……emang dia gak kedinginan opo? (pikir masamune) _

Masamune menghiraukan salah satu tamu yang sedang mengajak nya bicara , ia segera menghampiri yuki yang terdiam kesakitan

"OI !! kau ! apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya masamune

"Bukan urusanmu!!!!" jawab yuki manyun

"jelas sekarang itu sudah menjadi urusanku!!! Kau kan akan menjadi istriku bodoh!!" bentak masamune kepada yuki

"aku….AKU BENCI KAU!!" teriak yuki sambil menangis tersedu sedu GJ karena kaki nya yang keseleo semakin sakit

"Hah……tidak ada cara lain jika kau tak mau memberitahukanya…. Maka.."masamune pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yuki..sedikit demi sedikit wajah nya terus mendekati wajah yuki dan hamper bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir yuki….

"Ukh…."yuki memalingkan wajah nya masamune hanya tersenyum dan berkata "ku gendong kau……."

Yuki terheran-heran dia berkedip berkali-kali karena saking heranya

"e-ehh??apa maksudnya?!!"

"aku tahu kau keseleo kan??" sanggah masamune tertawa licik

"kok…kok bisa tahu?" Tanya yuki

"karena dari tadi kau tidak kabur dari tempatmu duduk…aku tahu kau pasti ingin kabur dari pernikahan ini kan?? Tapi sayang itu TI-DAK BI-SA!!!"

Masamune pun menggendong yuki dengan gaya bridal

"le-lepaskan aku masamune BAKA!!!"

"tidak akan..!!! kau itu hari ini akan menjadi istriku!!!! Jika aku melepaskan mu berarti aku bukan lelaki yang setia terhadap janji yang kakek ku dan kakek mu ingin diwujudkan!! Aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang tidak taat terhadap keinginan kakek nya!! Lagi pula kau sekarang terluka !! mana bisa aku meninggalkan calon pengantin ku begitu saja dasar bodoh!!"

Yuki terdiam mendengar ucapan masamune..muka nya tiba-tiba memerah mendengar ucapanya mengenai kekhawatiranya terhadap yuki. Dia pun tersenyum kecil dan hanya bisa mengatakan "maaf…" dengan lembut

Masamune hanya bengong tapi ia langsung tersenyum

"baiklah ! kalau begitu mari kita kembali ke tempat resepsi pernikahan , aku yakin suzuke pasti khawatir tentang mu dan yang pasti kojuurou juga sibuk mencari ku!"

"baik…." Jawab yuki tersenyum lembut

Di lain pihak….

"tuan nobunaga….yakin kita mau ngehancurin pesta pernikahan ya si bang masmun?" Tanya bocah laki-laki itu

"ya……karena kalau tidak kekuatan kedua klan itu akan semakin kuat…takeda dan Date……..No , panggil keiji untuk menculik pengantin Date!"

"baik tuan ku akan saya laksanakan……" kata wanita berkimono seksi sambil keluar dari ruangan menyeramkan..

"kita lihat masamune…apa kau bisa menyelamatkan pengantin mu atau tidak? Khukhukhukhukhuku HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA ugh- Uhuk uhuk .."

"ya ampun tuan nobunaga ini obat inza biar sembuh (jiahhh promosi)"

"ohhh ..terimakasih ranmaru…."

Bersambung di next chapt ^o^


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author Note**__** : Hahahahahahahaha gak nyangka isa update secepet ini..lagi mood kali ya XD but is okay ayo kita lanjutin part kekocakan team bang oda ----**_

_**Thanks for reviewers**_

_**WARNING : SEBERAPA KALI SAYA HARUS BILANG !! SENBASA ITU MILIK SQUERE ENIX!!! Ehh salahhh…. Capcom xD**_

_**Chapter four : penculikan Yuki**_

_**Flash Back : "kita lihat masamune…apa kau bisa menyelamatkan pengantin mu atau tidak? Khukhukhukhukhuku HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA ugh- Uhuk uhuk .."**_

Pesta pernikahan pun berlangsung , suzuke dan kojuurou yang cemas begitu lega saat melihat yuki telah ditemukan , pesta pun berlangsung meriah , yuki tersenyum hangat kepada para tamu yang hadir dan masamune pun merasa lega akan hal itu (bayangin masmun senyum lemut xD xD O O C)

Sementara itu……

"nou... kita jalankan misi kita…" kata laki-laki yang memakai baju office boy (jiaahh emang di zaman dulu ada office boy XD)

"baik tuan nobunaga " jawab gadis yang memakai baju maid ala francis yang langsung ppergi untuk menjalankan rencana liciknya

"kuharap rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar..oi…keiji…. cepat culik si yuki-hime itu!!"kata ranmaru

"oi bocah tengil ngapain loe nyuruh-nyuruh gue!!! Anak kecil jangan so jadi boss dehh!!" bentak keiji

"yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh huweeee kakkak jahat ahhhh Bilangin nanti sama om Oda!!" teriak ranmaru kesal sambil menangis

"weeee emang gue pikirin ! lagian emang si pak tua itu om mu apa?? Jiahh gak mungkin!!" ledek keiji

"sudahlah aku akan menjalankan misi dulu , kalau kau takut lebih baik kau pulang!!" goda keiji sambil pergi dan menghilang dari hadapan ranmaru

"…..BAKA!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak ranmaru

Sementara itu….

Kamar pengantin - Oshu

"oi yuki aku ada meeting dengan si kakek tua..kau tunggu dulu dikamar saja, aku harus pergi , dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya"kata masamune lembut (kyaaaaaaaaaXD)

"baik tuan masamune.."

"panggil saja aku Masa-kun kita kan sudah menjadi suami istri yuki" katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya dan meninggalkan yuki. Yuki hanya bisa terdiam dan pipinya memerah ketika mendengar hal itu.

Sementara itu …….

"maaf saya minta air sake nona" kata tamu yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan tamu yang lainnya ke salah seorang maid

"khukhukhukhukhu…tidak hanya minuman tuan…tapi ..GAS INI PUN SEMUANYA UNTUK KALIAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" nouhime pun menyemprorkan gas tidur keseluruh penjuru ruangan tapi alhasil……..

"lha……hebattt!!!!! Pertunjukan apa itu nona? Semua nyamuk disini mati seketika !!" sahut tamu yang hadir.

"lho ?! kok gak mempan!!!!!!!! Katanya semprotan KIT ini bisa membuat semua orang tidur?!!! Ku check dulu ah!!"

-------------- kegunaan HIT

Membunuh nyamuk

Kecoa

Serangga lainya

DENGAN SEKALI SEMPROTAN!!!!

"whatepakkkkkkkkkkkk salah bawa obat nih!!" kata nou sedangkan para tamu hanya berteriak-teriak meminta nouhime mempraktikanya lagi.

Disisi lain keiji …

*bulak-balik* "aduuuhhh kamar pengantin ntu dimana sih?!!!!!!! Susah banget nyarinyaaa!!! Alamak kalo begini bisa-bisa gak ketemu-ketemu sampe pagi!!" katanya sambil gelisah lalu tanpa sengaja ia mendengar percakapan para maid yang melawati area dimana dia berada

"wahhhh pengantinya cantik ya tsuki!!"kata gadis maid berambut biru dengan semangatnya

"iya ..syukur deh aku jadi maid ruangan utara soalnya aku bisa tahu muka asli sang yuki hime yang terkenal itu hatsune" jawab gadis teman maid berambut biru itu , keiji langsung bereaksi ketika mendengar kata ruangan utara…

MiND And tHiNgKiNg kEiJi mAeDa ..

_Ohhh jadi kamarnya di sebelah utara tohhhh..khukhukhukhukhukhu!!! akhirnya oh akhirnya !!!_

Pikirnya ia pun langsung pergi kesana sekilat tazmania dengan kecepatan dasyat nya

Setelah sampai disana…

"jiahh sial dikunci!! Tapi….gue ancurin aja napa?!!!" bentak keiji dalam hatinya yang akhirnya ia hancurkan pintu nya dan yang ia lihat adalah….sesosok wanita berambut oklat panjang dengan rambutnya yang terurai tidur di kasur lipat dengan posisi yang acak-acakan….pipi keiji pun mulai memerah tapi ia tak menghirau kan itu ..ia hanya berusaha untuk mengankat si gadis dan menggedongnya .

"aghh…."erang yuki

"ehh bangun ni cewek?" keiji kaget

"ZZZzzzzzzZZZ"

"jiahhh syukur dehh tidur lagi" pikirnya sambil kembali berusaha untuk membawa yuki kabur

"sial….dia berat.."pikir keiji di benaknya.

Saat dalam kondisi seperti itu tiba-tiba keiji dan si gadis (yuki) jatuh dan posisi terbalik , yuki berada di atas keiji dan bibirnya tepat bersentuhan dengan bibir keiji…..

Sementara itu masamune yang menemukan nouhime , ranmaru dan nobunaga di tempatnya langsung lari menuju tempat yuki berada . ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan yuki .

Tapi betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat yuki dengan matanya yang tertutup mencium laki-laki di kamar pengantinya dengan posisi seperti itu… muka keiji bahkan hamper menjadi muka zombie saat melihat wajah kemarahan si dokuganryu dari oshu….

1..

2,,,

3…

"!!!"

Bersambung di chappie 5 ^O^


End file.
